1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen-shaped position pointing device used in a position detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A position pointing device inputs two dimensional position information and pen pressure by tracing on a tablet. If other information is needed, then a tactile switch or the like is installed on the position pointing device.
The prior configuration, however, was not suitable to input information which requires more information than just two dimensional position and pen pressure information, e.g. three dimensional position information. In a drawing application if pen pressure controls line width, other characteristics such as hue or ink amount cannot be operated by a finger easily, compelling the user to click a function button on a screen with the pen tip.